Delirium
by CinderCiela
Summary: Modern Highschool AU, girlxgirl, twincest. Anna and Elsa were twins that loved each other, until they were separated as kids. Now Anna is just about to start living the life of an average freshmen in highschool, until she reunites with her long lost crush! But who is the guy that Elsa's all over, and why is she acting different than Anna remembers? Contains Jack Frost and Rapunzel!
1. Prologue

Growing up, I was never told it was wrong to love my sister. All I knew was that I had special feelings for the blonde, beautiful twin sister I had know since birth, and that I would never let her go. _Never_. And I knew she felt the same way.

We were never told our love was immoral or wrong, and so ever since we were little, we shamelessly shared countless kisses in public places, hands shooting up each other's skirts in the process.

And before you wonder, no, we never did _that_.

It was love, not lust.

Anyways, it was when our parents died and we were sent away to an orphanage that we finally learned that our love was wrong. That our sharing a bed and shower was _gross_. The looks people gave us hurt, but not as much as it hurt when my sister was finally taken away from me. When we were seven, a strange woman with white hair and a thick accent took her away. Took away my Elsa, and I was left behind. All alone. Eventually I was adopted myself, but it made no difference.

I wanted her back. I would do _anything_ to get her back. And when I finally would, I would run up to her and kiss her, right in front of everyone, just like the old days.

At least that's what I thought.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**As much as I love yaoi, I love yuri just the same. And I love twincest. And Frozen. And so... this um, thing, was born. I do apologize for major OOCness on Elsa's part, but I like the idea of Anna being the dominant one.**

 **Also, this is based off of a _Disney_ film, so there's no way I'm gonna raise the rate above a K+. I mean come on people, some characters just aren't meant to be kinky *shudders*.**

 **Anyways, enjoy _Delirium_!**

* * *

The air is too warm with the heater cranked up to maximum catchfire mode and the body heat of hundreds of talkative teens being absorbed into it. Gosh, this is awful. I want to go home and snuggle up with a cup of hot chocolate and watch the cursed September snow make it's way down to Earth. I was never a big fan of snow; it was cold hard and it compacted into painful little balls that jerkwads like Hans would throw at me on the way to the bus stop. But when I was little, I remember Elsa loving snow, and so now I try to love it for her.

"Yo, Anna~! Wanna c'm over an' join us?" Speak of the devil. I hate Hans. Ever since I came to our quiet little neighborhood settled in the northernmost part of rural Chicago, he's had a crush the si _ze_ of Texas on me. It's annoying, and no matter how many times I tell him I'm not into guys, he pursues me anyway. Jerkwad.

"No thanks, I'd rather not smell like jock for the rest of the day~!" I call back, doing my best to insult his group of cronies that are all on football, lacrosse, or rugby(why can't our school be normal and have a baseball team or something? Nobody cares about rugby!) teams.

His posse collectively scowls at me, and I know they want to beat me up, but Hans won't let them touch me. Instead, Hans smirks, and blows a kiss my way. "That's too bad, I was really going to enjoy the scent of your hair cov'rin' it up!"

Sicko! I'm never going to live that down! Hans _loves_ the smell of my hair. Tells me it smells like strawberry shortcake. Personally, I hate my hair. When I was small, I dreamt of how pretty I would look had I been blessed with Elsa's platinum locks.

I smoothen out my clearly-designed-by-a-pervert skirt. It does little to cover up my enormous butt, and some guy like Hans wouldn't even have to _try_ to look at my family jewels. I sigh, and pretend not to notice the red-faced basketball player staring up my skirt.

I desperately search the crowd for anyone I know. Anything will do, really. Friend, enemy, loser. Anyone to talk to. I _hate_ this vulnerable feeling when no one is speaking to me and anyone could come up and give me grief about it.

I spot a wave of something golden - hair! "'Punzel?" I shout at the person.

They turn and reveal themselves to indeed be my old bff, Rapunzel. She smiles and waves and gestures for me to join her group of misfit friends. I happily accept the offer.

If a man that loves women is a ladies' man, than Rapunzel is a men's lady. She hangs out with the most masculine of guys, and sometimes I wonder if I'm her only female friend. Which makes me wonder, maybe she keeps all these guys, _and_ myself, around in the hopes of one of us falling in love with her? She used to have a boyfriend in middle school, but he moved to California. Rapunzel _hates_ being single.

As Rapunzel shamelessly flirts with six guys at the same time, my eyes scan the crowded gym. Uh, just _looking_ at all those coats and hats and scraves is making me feel too hot. I am yelling in my head at a guy with snowpants on when I see it - a flash of white hair. I can tell it's not some kind of hat, because it's in a braid. I study the owner of the platinum braid, and then I see them wander into the throngs of people, out of my sight.

Without thinking, I bolt, trying to catch up with the white-haired girl in a long blue skirt. My mind is running a thousand miles per minute, thinking of memories.

 _Elsa has platinum hair._

 _Elsa wears her hair in a braid._

 _Elsa loves the color blue._

I follow the girl out of the gym, up two flights of stairs, and into the library. It's full of seniors. _Shoot!_ People turn to stare at me, who is in such a hustle and I'm sure my face is red by now, but I ignore them and pretend I'm not following anyone and I have business in here.

I watch as the girl goes to meet a guy, who also has white hair. A senior, judging by his uniform. The telltale purple jacket and khaki pants give it away. It's then that The girl leans her head in to kiss him, and then I see her face.

My heart stops.

It's _Elsa_.

It's my twin sister who I lost eight years ago and have been in love with since birth.

And she's _kissing_ a _guy_.

I freeze in my tracks, and I can feel my heart falling, falling, falling... Before it can hit the floor, I yell "Elsa!" at the top of my lungs without thinking.

And she turns.

And she clutches the chest of the boy she's holding onto.

And she asks him,

"Jack, who's that girl?"

The boy shakes his head, unsure of what to say. I can feel my face heart up, and I know blood must look pale in comparison to the red, red blush on my face. Everyone in the library is staring at me, and Elsa is right in front of me and she doesn't even know who I am and my heart just broke and-

Someone grabs my arm, tearing me away from my thoughts. It's the librarian.

"Are you _trying_ to disrupt the learning environment?" She asks, looking at me like I was a spider that had crawled right out of her salad. She doesn't wait for me to answer. "Freshmen shouldn't even _be_ up here, now go downstairs and watch the pep rally!"

That must've been the first time I'd ever heard the word 'pep' in an angry tone.

"And you!" She hisses, turning towards Elsa. "Where is you uniform?! You do realize that rules are meant to be followed and you can't just wander around wearing whatever you feel is fit! How is anyone supposed to designate your grade?"

Elsa clutches the boy, who I think is named Jack, tighter, and the librarian again yells at her, asking what grade she's in.

"I-I'm a f-freshman." Elsa stutters. Oh, it's that quiet, cute voice I used to love!

"Well then get out of here! You to just run downstairs together! Before I get the dean up here!"

Darn, the last thing I need is the dean calling my parents. I run out of there, earning a few snickers from the seniors. As soon as I'm outside though, I wait for Elsa, who walks quietly and calmly out of the library. Seniors are also staring at her, but for a different reason entirely. She's so _pretty_. For a fifteen-year-old, she sure is curvy. She certainly developed better than me. Her breasts are full and her hips jut out just right, and well, with me, when I went throught puberty, the only real change was my butt blowing up like a balloon. My butt, and that's all.

"Um, do I kn-know you?" She asks. Oh, that voice again.

I sigh. "So you really don't remember? How could you have forgot?"

She cocked her head to the side in a way that made her cute face even cuter. "Forgot w-what?"

"Elsa, it's me. Anna."


End file.
